Time After Time
by acciodana
Summary: Four months after the final battle Harry is sent to teach DADA. Unknown to him that he is going to 1978! What can be worse then meeting your dead parents? Apparently a lot of thing! H/G J/L T/?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone this is a new story I am writing. As you know a Harry goes back in time fanfic has been done so many times before. And most of them never get finished! I love the idea just someone finish the story! haha Enough rambling. I hope you like it! Please review! :)

Summary! Four months after the final battle Harry is sent to teach DADA. Unknown to him that he is going to 1978! What can be worse then meeting your dead parents? Apparently a lot of thing! H/G J/L

August 31, 1998

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" asked a man with long raven hair, piercing green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Oh, Harry! Please sit down," said Minerva McGonagall. "How has everything been? It must not be easy with the press following you everywhere."

"It isn't. Sometimes I just wish I can go on holiday and not have to worry about people knowing who I am."

"Well, I have an idea. The position for DADA has opened— "

"I don't know Professor, I mean, I have the department to look after, and— "

"But you said you wanted a holiday. The press can't reach you here, and trust me, no one is going to know who you are. You will be teaching people you know. It will be a good experience," she informed him.

"Well, if you say so. I'll take the job," Harry told her, still quite unsure about it.

"Lovely! Now go home and pack. I'll send you a Portkey."

Harry arrived at his home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, his inherited home from his late godfather. He did get quite lonely there, even though Kreacher and his friends visited most of the time, he felt like it was missing something.

He began to pack the things he would need and though about what he was getting himself into. He would be teaching at Hogwarts. He would teach a bunch of people he knew, one of them being his girlfriend. This was going to be an interesting year. He grabbed some clothes and shoes, his broom, and some books and packed them into his trunk and closed it. Lastly, he picked up his invisibility cloak and set it on the table in front of him. He shoved the Marauder's map into his back pocket and put his wand in his front.

"Now all I have to do is wait," he said to himself, and not long after a phoenix come in through the open window. It dropped a feather and a letter on the table. He picked up the feather, twirling it between his fingers while he read the letter.

_Harry,_

_The feather is your Portkey that will transfer you to the headmasters office. I hope you enjoy you time there, and I will see you when you arrive._

_-Minerva_

_P.S. You're going to the year 1978. Have fun._

"Wait..." Harry began, but it was too late. The Portkey went into function and he was transported to Hogwarts in 1978.

Thanks for reading! Please review! It'll make me super happy C:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading the first chapter! Here's chapter two!

I don't own Harry Potter... or Twilight... or Darren Criss... or A.J Holmes...

Chapter Two

"Thestral hair," a girl with fiery red hair asked, sticking her hand out.

"Thestral hair," her green eyed brother responded in mocking tone, putting the ingredient into her hand before she dropped it into the black cauldron.

"Crushed snake fangs," the girl announced.

"Snake fangs," he replied, putting the object into her hand.

"I. Don't. Need. You. Mocking. Me!" she yelled, punching him with each word.

"Just leave her alone," the oldest of the siblings said.

"Will you guys shut up?" someone called from the door.

"If you don't like it, go away," the eldest sibling said in a teasing tone.

"Fine! I'm going down stairs," the guy said, leaving the three.

"See if we care!" the green eyed sibling called.

"We care! We care!" the sister yelled from the door.

"Guys? There's something wrong with the potion," the oldest one informed them, looking into a bubbling cauldron.

"Go get someone then! They'll know what to do," the girl ordered.

"Teddy! Teddy! We need you're help!" he yelled, running out of the room.

"What do you think we did wrong?" the girl asked.

"Don't know," her brother replied. "Lets hope it's not bad."

"What do you need?" Teddy asked. Unfortunately, he returned just as the potion finally blew up. The ugly mess covered everyone.

"Ugh! That's just great!" the girl complained, wiping it off her face.

"What happened in here?" The oldest brother asked, just now walking into the room.

"We where having a potion fight," Teddy said sarcastically. "What do you think happened? It exploded!"

"Where did Lily go?" her brother asked, noticing the sudden absence of his younger sister.

"Not good. James, go get Harry or Ginny," Teddy ordered him.

"Albus?" He asked, in a room by himself. Before he could repeat his call, he too, disappeared.

"Teddy? Albus? I brought mum and dad––" James announced, returning to the now empty room.

"Where are they, James?" his mother asked, concerned.

"I-I don't know. They where here when I left," he informed his parents.

"What day is it?" his father asked randomly.

" August 31?" James replied, not quite sure why this was relevant.

"Oh! Then they're fine! You don't worry about it, James."

"What do you mean? Don't you care about them?" he screeched. After all it was his siblings, and _their_ children.

"Of course we do!" his father said. "But they'll be alright, I promise you."

"How do you know?" he asked, unsure.

"Well," his mum started. "We're with them. Its not a big deal, just a little time travel, that's all."

"Time travel?" James yelled. "Why do I miss out on everything?"

A/N: Thank you all for reading this chapter! Please review! I like to see what you think of the story! :)

-Dana A.


	3. Please help me I'm really scared! AN

Dear amazing readers,

I am so sorry to tell you that this isn't an update. But PLEASE, before you click exist hear me out. Last night my dad was taken to the hospital. He has an affection in his leg and to some that might not seem huge, but to me it is. He's not doing good, he has been having fevers that come and go and don't look that great. I'm really scared! And it takes all my effort not to break down in a class because I don't want my daddy to leave us. I know I might be a little over the top but I am really scared. So can you please, please keep him in your prays. Give him strength and my family also. Thank you so so much! God bless you all! I'll try to update soon, but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep right now.

Love,

Dana Amelia


	4. AN please don't hate me D:

Dear amazing awesome lovely readers,

You hate me don't you? I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently. My dad is better... he has been for awhile and thank you all for the prays! The thing is I've been super busy with school because I need a good GPA to start my schools new paper. And now the month I was planing to update I found this really awesome writing thing! It's called NaNoWriMo! And you have to write a 50,000 word novel in the month of November (1,667 a day!)! So I thought why not and I'm doing it... But that also means not updating it! D: And I have had so many good thought and been working on chapters in advance for TAT! And I have this one chapter done I just need to fix this one part then send it to my beta and update. So if you would be even more patient then you are I would really appreciate it. I will have something super fantastic for all of you in December when I have all the time in the world after finals! Oh I might update the chapters I already have done (which is two D: ) when I have free time.

I want to stay in contact with you through november (and every other month!) and you can ask me questions and see how I am doing and I can see how you are (that is if you want to!). So the most common thing for me to do is give you my Twitter! Which is danie445. Don't have a twitter? Send me a message and I'll give you my facebook! (If you want to! I'm not some creeper! I swear! I'm only a 15 year old girl!) Or you don't want to do that I have a facebook page for the countdown to the Deathly Hallows! Which if you want that message me and I'll send you a link! I also have various RP accounts on facebook and would love to add your RP account to! So send me a message and I'll give you my names.

Now if you are doing NaNoWriMo, (and if you want to know more google it) I am Dana-rose! Add me as a writing buddy! And good luck to you!

I feel so bad for just leaving you all! I am such a horrible writer! But i solemnly swear that once this is over I will update for you as much as I can during winter break! Who knows if I am doing super well on the 50,000 I might upload a chapter on the US's thanksgiving!

I hope you all had a great Halloween!

Love Dana

(see profile if you don't under stand the name change)

RIP Lily and James Potter


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks everyone for the wait! I decided today was the day to post it because Deathly Hallows is coming out!

Queen lover: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it... (as least I think you do.) I believe that they would be both 17 because Harry went back to their 7th year.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the movie! :D

Ch.3

Harry landed with a thud upon the floor. _What happened? _Standing up he tried to remember the last thing he did. Then he recalled something. A phoenix. That's right! He accepted to teach Defense. But the twist. Oh the sneaky cat that tricked him. He was in such a shock when he heard he was going to be traveling to 1978 that he didn't have any of his things. He was here in the year of his parents, Remus, Sirius, and Snape.

Severus Snape. The bravest man he ever knew. And yet he was so misunderstood. Year after year he hated him. And then he protected him, helped him, taught him...and showed him how to defeat Voldemort. He was a spy for the Order pretending to be a spy for Voldemort. Would anyone else do something so life threatening?

He made his way to the gargoyle outside the office and Harry was having a fun time trying to guessing the password. How he missed the times where he was offered a lemon drop, and seeing the sparkle in the headmasters eyes when the twins pulled a prank. This was it. The last real year he would see Dumbledore alive. He planned on enjoying the time he had here.

"James Potter! What are you doing?" A strict voice came from behind him. He looked around but saw no one else there.

"Who, me?" He pointed to himself confused.

"Mr. Potter! I expected you to know your name by now," she scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm Harry. Harry Potter. I came to see if there is an opening for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position," he informed her.

"I'm sorry for the mix up. Yes it is still opened. Please follow me," she told him before she said the password (Gummie bears.)

"Come in," a faint voice could be heard saying from the other side of the door. Opening it he looked around. Just like he remembered everything was the same. Fawkes was behind him.

"Ah James, what can I do for you?" he asked with the sparkle in his eyes.

"You must have me mistaken; I'm Harry Potter, sir. I can to apply for the Defense position."

Dumbledore stared at him for a few minutes and then began. "Do you have any experience?

"You can say that. I have taught a defense group before and have been in some battles."

"Very well, you just need to fill out this test." He set down the test and put a quill next to it.

_ What is the correct charm that should be used against Dementors and Lethifolds?_

_50) When conjuring a Patronus, the user is supposed to produce what type of thought?_

_ What is the name of a creature that is reanimated by a Dark Wizard to do his or her bidding?_

The test was easer then he expected and he finished it quickly. Dumbledore looked it over and congratulated him on receiving the position. He told him where he could find his room and that he would see him later in the day.

"Any relation to James Potter?" Dumbledore asked right before he left the room. Harry debated it in his head for a few minutes. If something bad were to happen to him, such as a misunderstanding, he would want Dumbledore to know the truth.

"Yes. You see, Professor, I'm from the future. I'm his son," Harry answered hesitantly.

"Really? Amazing! You look so much like him, except for your eyes. They belong to Lily Evans, am I correct?"

"Yeah I was quite surprised when I heard she hated my dad."

"Really! They get married?" he asked, amazed. "I would have never thought." His eyes lost the sparkle and the topic became serious.

"Is the future-" Dumbledore began.

"I can't let you know everything, but I will tell you this. Things in the future aren't as we hoped they are."

"Ah. So that's how it is then."

Without another word he left the room and descended down the stairs. Sighing again he realized that he did not have anything with him. He would have to visit Gringgots today to get some money for robes and books and other things of importance.

"Albus? Teddy? Where are you?" A girl called.

Teddy! It hit him. He was supposed to be taking care of his godson! How can he forget something as important as that? What was he supposed to do? Could he send a letter home? Is there any way he could get Teddy here to spend some time with him?

"Albus! There you are!" The girl came into view. She had bright red hair and dreamy hazel eyes. She didn't look much older than 16. To him, she looked a little familiar. Almost like Ginny, but also like someone else. And her eyes, they seemed so familiar like they where someone else's.

"I'm not Albus," he informed her.

"Of course you are! Why would you say that?"

"No, I'm Harry," he told her.

"Harry Potter?" She asked, shocked. He was in 1978, right? Why did people know his name?

"Yeah how do you know-?"

"Lily! There you are!" a guy with blue hair greeted, coming over to them. "Merlin, if I didn't find you Harry would have killed me."

"Oh, Teddy! I haven't found Albus, but look who I did find! It's my dad! We must have traveled back to when he was in school!" Dad? What was she saying? He wasn't old enough to have children and they wouldn't be here unless... he didn't go back in time, he went forward! And somehow they were able to make a robot Dumbledore to run as headmaster. Why couldn't he just have a year of complete normality? But then again he was Harry weird-things-happen-to-me Potter.

"LILY! TEDDY! Thank goodness I finally found you!" A boy who looked exactly like Harry was running towards them. "Oh, hey dad!" He didn't realize what he just said. "Wait, Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Um... I'm pretty sure I'm not your dad," Harry told them awkwardly.

"Well you're not my dad," the oldest one said.

"That's a relief," Harry muttered.

"You're my godfather," he said smiling. There was a long pause. No one spoke.

"That's funny." Harry laughed. "But my godson isn't even one yet. So he can't be twenty-five. I need to sit down."

"Anyways. We're 2/3 of your kids from the future," Albus said.

"Prove it," Harry told ordered them.

"What?"

"I don't believe you. Prove me I'm wrong. I mean, if you are my kids, then you should know things others don't."

"Your patronus is a stag," Albus said.

"Everyone knows that." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do they know it's your father's Animagus form?" Lily asked.

"Some do."

"The clock and map!" Albus blurted out.

"Yeah, but the whole Weasley family knows that. And so do many people in the war, too." There was silence when the three tried to think of something else.

"His name," Teddy said pointing to Albus "is Albus Severus. Named after two headmasters. One being the bravest man you ever knew."

"So you're my children...and, er godson." He now fully believed that these two kids were his children. No one in his time knew what Snape had done or what he thought about him. All they knew was that he was always on their side despite everything that he did.

"So what year is it?" Lily asked briskly.

"Oh it's... I don't really know," Harry informed them.

"Why are you here?" Lily questioned.

"I came here to get a break from the press. I'm from right after the war. How did you get here? I mean its August 31; you go back to school tomorrow."

"Well we were making a potion-" Lily started.

"We?" Teddy interrupted her.

"Okay, so it was more like me, Albus, and James. And something went wrong and James got Teddy. It exploded and we ended up here... well except for James."

"Okay, well it seems like you're going to be here awhile. Teddy, I'm going to get DADA you can teach with me since you can't pass as 17 even with you metamorphic skills. And you two," he looked at his future children. "You two are going to school. No ifs, ands, or buts! Your mother, whoever it is, would kill me if she found out."

"She _would_ kill you. She has a fiery temper, Mum does."

"Who is it?"

"Ginny, of course!" Teddy laughed.

"That's a relief." Harry let out the breath he was holding. There was another silence.

"To Dumbledore's office?" Lily asked them. "I mean, he is the headmaster now, right?"

"Yeah. Come on you three," Harry answered leading them to the office.

"You know, you are taking this surprisingly well," Teddy told his godfather as they walked.

"Hmm…oh yeah. Well it is just a dream so when I wake up tomorrow morning none of this would have happened."

"Whatever gets you to sleep tonight," Teddy chuckled, dropping the subject.

A/n:

Yeah so that is the chapter... I hope you liked it... I wasn't to pleased with Harry's reaction to Teddy, Albus, and Lily, but I hope to change that later on... maybe.

Thanks for reading! Please Review :D


End file.
